THE RAINBOW KNIGHTS: The Vacation
by dashing tomas28
Summary: Dee and Ryo are reaching a climax in their relationship so a vacation comes to mind.


It was in the middle of a subway station, late at night. The gang

stood there waiting. "Do you think they will show up?", one of the men

asked. The leader shook his head."Of course they will... This is

fucking business. They don`t, their dead. They know not to mess with

us.". Another man shook his head. "We can bomb them if we wanted to.",

he added. They soon heard the distant roar of a vehicle approaching.

"It's not the cops. Chill out. It's the boys we've been waiting

for.",the leader aknowledged. Everybody relaxed as the black Durango

pulled up alongside the gang. Their was only one, but when the doors

opened, twenty men in green suits with sunglasses filed out. "I was

beginning to think you weren't coming Stringy.", the gang leader said

to one of the men wearing the green uniforms. He was wearing a scream

mask. He was the leader of the underground organization, the

money makers. "Im so sorry I was late to the party sweety... What was

your name again?",Stringy asked the other gang leader. "We agreed on

caling me Bob, for safety reasons...", Bob exclaimed quietly.

"Oh yes... yes I almost forgot. Well lets get down to business.",

Stringy said. "Thats exactly what I came here for.", Bob said pulling

out a gun as well as his other fellow men. Stringy did not look

shocked."We want our money back.", Bob said flatly.

"Were the drugs a little bit to rough on some of your men?", Stringy

mocked. "You bastard...",gritted Bob, his grip tightening on the gun.

Immediately, one of Stringy's men dropped to the ground. He hadn't

been shot by one of Bob's gang members. "It's an ambush!", Stringy

yelled running into the Durango. Another shot was heard, and Bob fell

to the ground, the bullet on his head. "Master!",one of his men

screamed. In the confusion the gangs shot at each other, trying to

find the culprit. In the process ten more men fell to the ground.

"It's those faggots!", Stringy yelled getting into the Durango and

driving away."Dee, your an idiot. You shot the gang leader. We could have brought

him in for questioning.", Ryo said, holding onto his gun. They stood

there for several moments. They had parked themselves at the mouth of

a subway train car. Dee came out of his hiding place, shot, and then

went back to safety. Ryo grabbed his shoulder roughly. "What?",Dee

hissed.

"First of all, you can't kill them all!", Ryo complained.

"Don't tell me what to do!",Dee whined.

They stood there looking at each other for several seconds.

Then, without caring or thinking, Dee jumped out of his hiding place,

his gun pointing at the enemy. Their was none. "Ummm... Ryo, they got

away.",he yelled. Ryo grabbed him. "Let go!", Dee stammered.

"I just got a call. Their going to blow up the place.", Ryo exclaimed.

Before they knew it, they were running down the subway, looking for the

exit. Ryo never thought death could be so close. A glowing red sign

ahead...Exit! They shoved the door open and were thrown ten feet into

the air as the subway exploded. When they landed they rolled to break

such an impact. "Are you okay?", Dee quickly asked Ryo, helping him

up. Ryo shoved him off, on the verge of tears. "Why can't you take

things seriously?", he asked.

"Ryo, please don't... Not now...", Dee said. He couldn't bare to watch

his partner cry. They had already failed their mission, wasn't that

enough? "Ryo... we've been arguing alot lately... I'm sorry.", Dee

said quietly. Ryo said nothing, as tears streaked down his face. Five

months of dating...Where was it taking him? Dee wasn't taking much

seriously, though he had been right. They had been arguing alot more

often. Ryo walked off to his car. Dee followed. When they arrived at

the police station,the chief was so dissapointed at their failure, he

gave them the rest of the night off. Ryo sighed on the drive home. He

had taken just as much blame as Dee had. It was all Dee's stupid plan!

Their had been so many flaws in it that when it came to preventing the

worst the worst had happened. The gangs had been alerted to their

presence, escaped, and had planted an explosive to try and kill

them...Ryo was greatful that intelligence had quickly alerted him

to the situation otherwise he wouldn't be here.


End file.
